bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Allun
Allun is an Onu-Matoran from Metru Nui who led the Submerged during the Metru Nui Civil War. He currently resides on Spherus Magna. Biography At some point during the war, Allun began to raise the morale of the Onu-Matoran with the help of Kohaku, organizing men into a group which he used to attack Po-Metru and Ko-Metru utilizing guerrilla tactics, eventually being given the honorary title of "Lieutenant" by General Teles. ''Through My Own Eyes Eventually Teles sent Terin, Lesh, and Hallah to Onu-Metru to find Allun, whose identity wasn't known. They eventually found him by asking around and having him come to them in the night with some of his men. He interrogated them briefly and then took them with him to Ko-Metru for an attack. He allowed them to watch as he and his men slew a Knowledge Tower fortress and every Ko-Matoran inside. The group escaped along with the three other Matoran. As they went through this mission, Allun revealed his ways to Terin, that he used guerrilla tactics, stating that to wound enemies was better than killing them, all for the sake of hammering away at morale, as well as describing how to fight with guerrilla tactics, desiring Teles to use these ideas. After the Soldaat arrived, Terin sought out Allun for assistance. Allun said that he would help, but he would not lead an attack. When Terin returned with news of a Ta-Matoran Colonel, Allun put his support behind him. In the night, he and the ''Submerged, along with other soldiers, attacked Ko-Metru, easily cutting down resistance and seizing control of the Metru by killing Lieutenant Korv at the end of the attack. After the attack, Allun and Jev began to organize plans for the Metru, laying out defensive perimeters and taking care of the civilians and enemy soldiers. As Onu-Matoran entered into the Metru, they began to get everything into place, planning on using the weather as their main defense; claiming that the weather made Ko-Metru the greatest Metru at this point in the war. When Jev was suggested to make a speech, the two stood together as Jev spoke, rallying the people and getting them ready for the attack they were sure was coming. Jev was soon assassinated, forcing Terin to take his place and speak to the soldiers to keep them in line. He later admitted to Allun and Hallah that he was lucky that it worked. When Neth became commander of the forces, Terin, Hallah and Allun met up again, talking about plans. Allun said he wouldn't see Neth, so Terin would, and then Allun mentioned attacking Le-Metru to take a shot at the Soldaat. They tunneled through Le-Metru and detonated bombs under the Soldaat, killing some and causing trouble for their advances. As they tried to move on, the Onu-Matoran fled and rejoined the attack in the Metru itself, slaying many of the Soldaat and other attackers. After the war ended, Allun went to a relatively peaceful life, always keeping his past as the leader of the Submerged a secret. He was captured by the Vahki under the command of Makuta Teridax, disguised as Turaga Dume. He was then forced into a Matoran Sphere in the Coliseum but was later rescued by the Toa Metru and awakened on the shores of Naho Bay on the Isle of Mata Nui when the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power and became Turaga Metru for the Matoran's sake. Mata Nui Following his imprisonment in a Matoran Sphere, Allun was weakened physically and lost his previous memories. On Mata Nui, directed by Turaga Metru Whenua, he helped construct Onu-Koro, from fragments of the dismantled Airships used by the Toa to bring the Matoran to Mata Nui. Return to Metru Nui Allun later helped in the construction of boats to facilitate his, and the other Matoran's return to Metru Nui. Once they had reached, the Matoran, including Allun, worked on the city's reconstruction, until the usage of the Staff of Artakha restored Metru Nui to its' former glory. After Teridax revealed himself to be in control of the Matoran Universe, and Rahkshi swarmed the city of Metru Nui, he appointed Ahkmou to be the new "Turaga" of Metru Nui. After Teridax's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, Allun and the other Matoran evacuated to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna, where he now resides. Abilities & Traits Allun is a smart, sly Matoran who constantly thinks tactically with the ideas to aim at lowering an opposing force's morale, rather than kill them. He has little respect for men of rank, seeing everyone as equals. He prefers to keep his identity hidden, as well as show great respect from the shadows to his own people, to the extent where he orders his men to listen to Kohaku any time they can, any time they aren't on missions. Despite his desired tactics, he has few qualms about killing enemy combatants. Mask & Tools Allun wears an unknown Kanohi mask and uses a variety of items and weapons, from knives to explosives, during his time as the leader of the Submerged. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Through My Own Eyes'' Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Military Category:Koji